


In the Arms of the Ocean

by dustbowlwriter



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: AH - Freeform, AU, pirate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 03:50:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustbowlwriter/pseuds/dustbowlwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU/AH. Elena and Jeremy Gilbert are heir to a merchant fortune, but when their parents are murdered by the Mikaelsons, a band of cutthroat pirates, they lose everything. In an attempt to provide for her brother, Elena agrees to marry Stefan Salvatore, but plans change when his older brother, the infamous pirate, Damon Salvatore, decides to kidnap the bride. Delena-centered, Rated M for later chapters</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Arms of the Ocean

**Author's Note:**

> Without enough interest, I will not be able to continue the story. Let me know if you'd like to keep reading. :)

~~  
When morning came, Elena was still sitting in the sand, idly shifting the tiny grains in her hands as she watched the tide roll in. She should've been home hours ago, but she couldn't bring herself to leave the beach.

It was secure. No matter what happened, the ocean continued to roll in and out. She'd once thought her life to be the same. Stable, safe, predictable, even…but everything she knew was gone.

Her parents were never coming back. The fortune they had worked so hard to maintain was demolished. Elena and Jeremy Gilbert, former heirs to the largest merchant fortune in the Caribbean, were completely destitute.

All that remained of the Gilbert Family Fortune was an empty mansion that Elena could hardly bare to enter. It was the shell of her former life, just waiting to collapse around her.

Elena stared into the horizon, wishing the Ocean would open its arms and swallow her whole. She knew what she had to do. It was her duty to provide for her brother in any way she possibly could. Yet, the idea of sailing off into uncharted waters, with only the stability of the sea for company was appealing.

"Elena?"

Elena smiled, softly. She could recognize her baby brother's "worried" voice anywhere.

"Yes, Jer?" She tired to keep her tone casual, but her voice only sounded cold and unnatural to her.

"Stefan's been looking for you," Jeremy replied, plopping down next to her.

"Has he?" Elena asked, folding her hands primly in her lap," Then, of course, I should go and apologize for all of the confusion I've caused him. A good fiancée must ask permission before she takes a moment for herself."

Jeremy sighed," He just wants to make sure you're safe, that's all."

Elena nodded," He is a very kind man."

"You don't want to marry him."

Elena glanced at her brother, trying to appear indignant, but she couldn't lie to him. He knew her too well.

"Stefan Salvatore is a good, honorable man. Any woman would be lucky to have him."

Jeremy sighed," You can drop the act, 'Lena. You don't love him. You don't have to do this."

"Love isn't a requirement for marriage," Elena said, stumbling to her feet," Stefan is safe. He offers stability…he can provide for both of us."

"We can find another way,"

"There is no other way," Elena hissed, dusting the sand from her dress," Tomorrow, I will wed Stefan Salvatore. Then, everything will return to normal again."

"It will never be the same again," Jeremy replied, digging his fingers into the soggy sand," They're gone, and if they were here, they wouldn't want this for you."

Elena envied the naivety written across her brother's face," But they're not here."

Her words came out sounding harsher than she had intended, and the pain that flashed in Jeremy's eyes broke her heart.

She groaned, stalking away from Jeremy," I'm sorry, Jer. I don't know what's happening to me. I'm not the same person. Not after what happened…it's like our entire life was a sandcastle, just like the ones mother and father used to make when they took us to the cove…perfect and beautiful…and then, the tide came and washed it all away. If I don't marry Stefan, there will be nothing left. Our life, our family, everything will be in ruins if I don't do this."

Jeremy took his sister's hand, trying to comfort her," Maybe it's time to build a new sandcastle."

Elena remained silent, staring out at the ocean. Couldn't he see that the waves would only wash it away again?

"Sandcastles are temporary. This time, we'll build a ship. With Stefan."

Jeremy opened his mouth, preparing to argue, but Elena cut him off," You deserve a good life, Jeremy. I'm trying to give it to you."

"So do you," Jeremy replied, raising his voice," Why can't you see that?"

"I was there when it happened. They died…and I lived, but it should have been the other way around…they sacrificed themselves for me," Elena sighed," With their last breaths, they asked me to protect you, and that's what I intend to do, no matter what."

~~

"Captain, might I have a word?"

Damon Salvatore took a long swig of rum, pointedly ignoring his first mate. Today was a drinking day, not a talking day.

The rum used to burn his throat, but when he swallowed now, it only tickled. He drank rum like he once drank wine, too damn often.

"Captain?"

Damon groaned," Go away, Ric. Don't you have underlings to harass?"

Ric fixed Damon with a glare," Those underlings allow you to be captain, Salvatore. If you don't watch it, they'll maroon the both of us and be done with it. Especially," Ric wrenched the bottle of rum from Damon's hands," If you drink all of the rum before we make port."

Damon shrugged," Don't worry about the rum. We're making port tomorrow."

Ric shook his head," Are you that drunk? We're miles from the nearest un-controlled port. It'll be three days at least."

Damon only grinned," That's why we're going to make a pit stop in a little merchant town at the back of Fells Cove."

Alaric's eyes widened," You can't be serious. Mystic Falls? It's crawling with Trade ships and-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Damon snapped," East India controls that entire area, so we'll just have to be sneaky about it. I have a plan."

"Wonderful. Your plans always work out so well."

Damon scowled," Your sarcasm is not appreciated, Ric. This is an important stop."

"Oh, is it? I assumed you just wanted to re-stock the rum, considering you've drunk all of it."

"Alas, no," Damon smirked," My baby brother is getting married. I'd hate to miss his big day."

"I didn't know you had a brother."

"He's not much to brag about," Damon replied, popping open another bottle of rum," He didn't even invite me to the service. Can't imagine why."

"I don't know, this seems like a lot of trouble just to piss off your-"

"Who's captain here? Me? Or you?"

Alaric reluctantly shut his mouth.

Damon grinned," That's what I thought. Now go do something useful and tell Rose she's needed at the helm."

~~

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is a test run. The majority of chapters will be twice as long.


End file.
